


can't this wait 'til morning?

by silver_wings



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wings/pseuds/silver_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris likes to have important conversations at all hours of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't this wait 'til morning?

**Author's Note:**

> With Rory and Paris sharing a room for a year, there must have been various late night conversations. This is how I imagine some could have played out.

“Hey Rory.”

“Yes, Paris.”

“Are you angry with me?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, I realise now, that you didn’t seem happy when I showed up yesterday afternoon.”

“I was surprised. I didn’t know which college you ended up choosing and I hadn’t heard from you since graduation. So finding you and your life coach in the common room was surprising, that’s all.”

“Oh, okay…are you sure you’re not mad?”

“I’m sure, Paris. Now, go to sleep”

-:-:-:-:-

“Rory, are you awake?”

“I am now.”

“Oh, well I was just wondering…”

“Yes Paris.”

“Are you upset that you have to share a room with me? Because if you are I can sleep on the couch or find a different room…or I’m sure I can convince my parents to pay for a room off campus…”

“PARIS, STOP. Why does it matter all of a sudden, we shared a room in Washington didn’t we?”

“Yes, but I doubt you expected to share a room at college. The other girls have their own room and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I won’t stay here if you really don’t want me to.”

“It’s fine Paris.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. Like I said, I can try to arrange something else if…”

“Paris, enough, it’s fine. I don’t mind. And anyway, didn’t your life coach say we had a journey left to finish. We can’t really do that if you leave, can we.”

“I guess not. Thanks Rory.”

“No problem.”

-:-:-:-:-

“Can I ask you a question Rory?”

“Like I could stop you,”

“Are we friends?”

“Where’s this coming from?”

“I’m not sure, in the past I haven’t read social cues well and I don’t want to assume…”

“Of course we’re friends Paris, what makes you think otherwise?”

“Because I was so horrible to you at Chilton, why on Earth would you want to be my friend?”

“I’ve gotten used to you, and against all my better judgement I guess I like you.”

“Oh…that’s good.”

“Is that all, can I go to sleep now?”

“Yes, sorry.”

“Thanks.”

“Rory.”

“Yes, Paris.”

“You’re probably the best friend I’ve ever had.”

-:-:-:-:-

“Rory…Rory…Rory…….Rory.”

“Paris, why are you still awake? Go to sleep.”

“I need to ask you something.”

“What’s so important that you had to wake me up at four thirty in the morning?”

“I just wanted to know…did you…ummm…”

“Just say it Paris, I’m tired.”

“Okay, so you know after graduation, you said that most of the time you really hated me.”

“I seem to recall you saying the same to me. What about it?”

“Did you mean that? I mean did you really hate me?”

“No, I didn’t Paris.”

“Why did you say it then?”

“Why did _you_ say it back?”

“Because you did. But really why did you say it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Rory, out of all the people I know, you are hardly the one to say something you didn’t mean for no reason. Please. Why did you say it?”

“Why does it matter right this second Paris, can’t it wait 'til morning?”

“It _is_ morning, and I need to know.”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Stop being stubborn and tell me.”

“Why does it matter?”

“Because it does. Please tell me.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Why not? Please, Rory.”

“I guess…”

“What?”

“I guess it was easier to say I hate than I love you.”

“Oh.”

“Are you still awake Paris?”

“Yes.”

“Say something. You woke me up for this so please say something. I understand if you don’t…”

“I love you too.”

“Oh, okay. Good.”

“Really? That’s it.”

“Yes, now we have that sorted, can we talk about this in the morning, I have to be up in a few hours. Goodnight.”

-:-:-:-:-

“Why do you love me?”

“Paris, why do insist on asking me questions when I’m trying to sleep?”

“Because everything’s quiet and no one can interrupt us, now answer the question.”

“I don’t know, I just love you.”

“Rory, you know me and that answer does not satisfy me.”

“I don’t know.” 

“Yes, you do?”

“Paris.”

“Rory, please.”

“Fine. You’re fascinating, you’re brutally honest, sometimes too honest, but I always know what you’re feeling. And you challenge me in a way no one else has. You just _get_ me. There, does that answer _satisfy_ you?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Well, don’t I get an answer in return?”

“I guess it’s because you listen to me and actually care what I have to say and if I yell you don’t take it too personally. Even when I was horrible to me you didn’t stoop to my level and would still take care of me when everyone else avoided me. You are always willing to care, even when I don’t give you a good reason.” 

“Is that it?”

“You challenge me, too, and you still like me even when that makes me angry.”

“Well, you _are_ cute when you’re angry.”

“Rory…”

“Sorry, but it’s true. Now go to sleep, please. I’m tired and I’m cold and you’re like a walking furnace so get back in here.”

“Fine.”

“Oh and Paris if I miss breakfast because of this you are _so_ making it up to me.”

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
